Cold Obsession
by mcdash
Summary: She listens to their conversations and she overhears their private confessions but they'll never know. She'll sit behind doors and walls, desperately hoping for him to say those words to her sister but they never come. So, she makes use of a desperate situation. (Victoire/Teddy/Dominique, of sorts)


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and its respective characters do not belong to me, but J.K. Rowling. Cheers!

* * *

It started on a Saturday in July, just fifteen days after Teddy had graduated. He and Victoire had been sitting in the living room talking about the future and things that graduates talked about. He told her that he was going to be a Cursebreaker, just like her father. Victoire smiled and hugged him because even though he would be in some different country, he would be doing something he loves. During the conversation, Dominique had been sitting outside listening. She cried.

The second time was an accident. Christmas was yesterday and the first conversation had been more than six months ago. Now, Teddy and Victoire sat in her room and said their goodbyes. He was leaving for Mexico tomorrow, his first official assignment as a Cursebreaker. Victoire admitted she loved him. Teddy told her that he also loved her and would write her as much as she could. Dominique had her ear pressed up against the door. It took all her willpower not to fling open the door and tell Teddy she loved him too. All of sudden, the bed was squeaking and Dom could hear them having sex. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

A year passed and Dominique didn't listen to any more of Teddy and Victoire's conversations. There weren't any more conversations. She wrote him letters only for his eyes to see and vice versa. If Dominique tried to open one of his letters, Vic would know. So, she watched her sister's face light up as she read about Teddy's adventures. Dominique hid her anger behind a book.

The day before Christmas, there was a Floo call from Teddy. Dom was the one to answer but after saying hello to her, he asked for Victoire. Once her older sister was sitting in front of the fire, Dominique stood in the kitchen and listened to their conversation.

"I'll be leaving for Peru next week," Teddy said.

Victoire gasped. "That's incredible, love."

Dominique didn't want to hear anymore. She snuck out the back door and sat on the beach until dinner time. When she came back inside, her sister was glowing.

For three months, they didn't hear from Teddy. Vic constantly obsessed over whether he was alright or not. She didn't eat and Dominique was positive she didn't sleep. One night, Dom walked in on her sister crying in the bathroom on the fifth floor. She walked back out before she noticed her.

The next morning, Dominique learned that Teddy had been injured and the Weasley-Delacours were allowed to visit the hospital, along with the Potters. When they arrived at Mungo's, they found that Teddy had been admitted to the fourth floor, the spell damage floor. The healers told them that he had suffered almost total memory loss and could barely remember his own name. It was the result of some hex surrounding a tomb, the healer told them. Dominique didn't know the full details because she walked away.

In the middle of the night, she decided to finally visit Teddy. Right before she was about to open his door, she heard a voice talking to him. Victoire's voice. So that is where she listened to Teddy and Victoire's conversations for the fourth time.

"Teddy, Teddy, _please_, you have to remember me. Please," Victoire said. She was crying. Dominique could imagine her tears hitting the sheets as she sat on the mattress with Teddy. She hoped he pushed her away.

"I don't know you," he said. "I've never met you before."

There was a horrible gasp from Vic. Right before the door burst open, Dominique moved away. Her sister didn't see her and ran down the hallway. The door slammed shut but Dom opened it again.

Teddy was the only patient in the room. He sat up in his bed, a bandage wrapped around his head and dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were not their normal brown but instead grey. It didn't look right on him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dominique." She walked to his bedside and sat down in an empty chair.

"Am I supposed to know you?"

There were parts of her brain fighting when he asked the question. She should answer truthfully, she should tell him, _Yes, of course you're supposed to know me. I've been in love with you for five years while you've been shagging my sister_. She didn't listen.

"No."

Teddy's eyebrows knitted together. "Then why are you in here?"

"I'm bored."

Teddy nodded and looked away from here. Dominique looked down in her hands. She laced her fingers together in her lap. She looked up when Teddy spoke.

"You're very pretty, you know," he said. "I think it's your hair, all bright and fiery."

Dominique tried to hide her smile. "Thank you."

"It's different from the girl who was in here before. I think I like your's better." This time, she couldn't suppress her grin. Teddy smiled back at her and she knew she was blushing like a mad woman. Her cheeks were probably the same shade as her hair. The attention she was receiving from him made her stomach do backflips.

Dominique looked back down at her hands but she could still feel Teddy's gaze on her. They sat like that for God knows how long until she looked back up at him. She tried to appear as confident as possible, tried to get that hard look in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she did but she went ahead anyway. "Can I kiss you?"

Teddy didn't respond at first but then slowly, he nodded his head yes. Dominique felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mind was going at the speed of light and she felt her hands shaking but she couldn't back down now. She couldn't, no, she _needed_ to do it. She needed to show Teddy, needed to show him that it had always been her, not her sister. Dominique loved Teddy more than sister ever could and she knew it. So, she leaned forward. Teddy closed his eyes and Dominique paused. She was about to do it.

And then she ran.

She bolted out of the chair and ran out the room. She thought she heard Teddy say something but she couldn't focus. Healers told her to slow down but she didn't listen. She found stairs to the fifth floor and collapsed on them. Her head rested on her arm as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Dominique sat there and cried into her elbow until a Healer found her. He walked her up to the tearoom and let her sit down in one of the chairs. He gave her a box of tissues and went to fix her some tea. She curled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around her knees as tightly as she could. When the Healer came back, she said thank you and he left.

There was nobody in the room she sat in, not even her family, so she cried again. Dominique reckoned she must have fallen asleep because suddenly she was being shaken by Louis. He franticly babbled about some miracle by the Healers and how Teddy had his memory back. She was pulled from her seat and dragged down to Teddy's room with the rest of the family.

And so the day went with tears and congratulations and Victoire constantly at Teddy's side. He held onto her hand and she held onto his and Dominique thought she would throw up. She sat in a chair in the corner of the room, silent and stone faced. In gaining his memory back, he didn't remember anything after losing it. He didn't remember the previous night.

Life returned to normal. Teddy quit his job as a cursebreaker to appease Victoire and she graduated. They both worked at the ministry and Dominique still went to school. She ignored Teddy. After graduating, she moved away.

She did not come back.

* * *

A/N: Some teenage drama to liven up your day. And how Teddy got his memory back... I'm not sure but it sounded good. Thanks for reading!


End file.
